Yuka Tsukiyono
Yuka Tsukiyono (月夜野 由佳, Tsukiyono Yuka) is one of the protagonists of Gamble Fish. She is daughter of a world-famous magician, the roomate of Natsumi Kimura and a highly skilled magician who was initially hired by Abidani to take down Tomu Shirasagi. Appearance Yuka Tsukiyono has short dark purple hair, often pointing in many directions. The cover of Volume 2 features Tsukiyono wearing a white bowtie choker with a heart encrusted on the center, a short red leather vest that exposes her breasts and midriff, dress-shirt cuffs, and extremely short black leather shorts that show off her long legs, with a red rhinestoned leather belt encrusted with a heart. During her arrival at Macau, Tsukiyono wears a tube-top sporting a heart and the phrase "Respect __ace" that reveals her midriff, and jean short shorts that expose her legs, belted with a heart-buckle belt. Personality Yuka is highly skilled in magic and practices frequently to improve her skills. She's shown to be highly confident in her ability, regularly taunting Tomu during their match by switching out the cards faster than he could see. However, her ego gets the best of her in the belief her skill surpassed his, and despite Abidani's warnings, practically flaunted her cheating ways and gave Tomu too many chances to study her and come up with the strategy that ultimately defeated her. History Yuka once happily lived with her father and older brother, Yukio, where all of them were skilled stage magicians. Unfortunately, Yukio was killed in a traffic accident when he and Yuka were on their way to their father's first magic performance at a first-class hotel. Afterwards, she became obsessed with practicing stage magic as a bond to her deceased elder brother. She duels Tomu in blackjack, viewing his gambling and tricks as an insult to the stage magic she held so dear. Yuka was greatly shocked when after Tomu loses all his money, he went as far as to bet his own finger in the next round, which he loses and his left index finger sliced off via chainsaw by Abidani. He next bet two fingers in a last ditch effort to win back all his lost money, and Yuka realized too late that he had marked the deck with his own blood, thereby cancelling out her ability to switch out the cards and thus losing in the end. In an attempt to regain her honor, she went as far as to bet four of her fingers in the next game despite knowing she will lose the next round. Before Yuka could draw, Tomu stopped her, where she then saw a vision of her brother in him, telling her to stop. She immediately faints in shock. Yuka later goes to visit Tomu in the hospital where he was getting his finger reattached. She accepts her defeat gracefully, and reveals she, too, has fallen for Tomu. Yuka would later be recruited by Tomu alongside Megumi Akino in the battle against the Abidani Seminar. Unfortunately, she was effectively taken out of the running before the games even began after being drugged with cow laxative by their other teammate, Megumi, who was later revealed to actually be part of the Abidani Seminar, Nana Hiruko. Yuka managed to recover in time to make it to the third and final dice round between Tomu and Mayo Hanasaki. After Tomu deduced the dice being used were trick dice, Yuka realized too late that it had all been a set-up, made in a way to ensure the witch dice would be left over to be used. Yuka participates in the Rabbit Capture game with Tomu against Emily Dawn. Some time in the game, disaster struck as an unknown factor, the "Mountain Tengu", attacks the players, and captures Yuka. Stripping her down to her bra and panties, then tied to a tree in the snow, she was used as bait by the Tengu to attack the other players. Yuka was rescued and Tomu had her evacuated to make sure she doesn't get pulled back in again. She accompanies Tomu, along with Mizuhara and Natsumi to Macau City to attend the Class Reunion. When Tomu gets hospitalized, Yuka, Mizuhara, Natsumi, and Rio try to earn the 1 billion yen chips needed for the entry fee for Tomu. She also planned to win some for herself to get the magic show theater she and her father have always wanted. Yuka plays blackjack, winning big, but then she winds up losing it all in the end. Plot Skills Category:Characters Category:Females